Heero's Birthday
by Adaon
Summary: “You know what you need...” “If I say 'yes' will that get me out of whatever I'm about to be hijacked into?”


Disclaimer, I do not own gundam wing, If I did I would buy a chair that isn't trying to kill me.

A/N I have have absolutely no idea what inspired me to write this, but here it is:

Heero's Birthday

Yuy Residence:

"You know what you need..." Despite the wording, it was apparent that her words were more of a statement then a question.

"If I say 'yes' will that get me out of whatever I'm about to be hijacked into?"

"You need a birthday."

"... I hate to break this to you, but I'm pretty sure I already had one."

"No I mean, we need to celebrate your birthday. I'll bet you've never had one birthday party in your life have you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought, this will be great! I'll call Hildie and..." as she continued on, Heero stopped listening and asked himself the immortal question men wonder, _Where did she come up with THAT from? _

"On one condition." She stopped and gave him her attention as he leaned in to whisper a specific suggestion into her ear.

The next week, all five pilots were gathered by the request/force/threat of braid removal of their respective others, at a carnival to celebrate the "birthdays" of the three who did not officially have one. (I assume Quatre and Wufei do) As Quatre and Dorthy approached, He noticed three of the pilots staring with an angry look in their eyes at the other. Who currently was busy staring at his wife conversing with the other girls, after all she was rarely out of his sight for more then five minutes. The fact that she was wearing a small sun dress had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Slightly confused about what they were angry over, Quatre asked. "Um, so what are you all mad about?"

"This _WEAKLING_ not only caved in, but helped to _PLAN_ this little outing the rest of us are forced on."

Quatre, for his part, joined in the glaring.

No harm came of it, after all it wasn't like any of them were in the mood to be hospitalized if they tried to get revenge.

"I can't believe Hilde, she threatened me with the couch for a month if I didn't come to this. It was too horrible last time for me to even think about risking that punishment again."

"That's nothing, I run a fortune 500 company, control almost a quarter of space's industrial shipping, and Dorothy said if I don't win her a 'cute' prize I'll have to stay with the Maganacs until I get her one."

"Ph, weaklings, I have to endure this torture with Yuy's (Relena's) bodyguards around, they'll never let me live this down at preventer headquarters."

"Oh please, you think you all have it bad? I _KNOW_ half these people!"

As he said that, a bearded lady walked by "oh, hey Trowa! Long time no see!"

"See what I mean?"

"You're all missing the point." Four sets of eyes narrowed in on the one they blamed for their predicament.

"And just what do you me by that?"

"As soon as this idea surfaced I realized we were doomed to face this, so my efforts were switched to making the best of this instead of fighting it."

"And coming to a carnival was the _best_ you could come up with?"

"Where else could I get to spend most of my time with Relena, wearing very little, hanging onto me, and shoot stuff when she isn't?"

At this the other four pilots immediately took another look at what there respective partners were wearing, on a hot summer evening, and suddenly had a new appreciation of 01's ability to make the best of a bad situation.

"We'll, maybe this isn't ALL bad..."

At the shooting gallery:

The manager had and angry scowl on his face, "Alright already! You've already won 28 times, what more do you want?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... The big teddy bear."

"Huh?

"Wha?"

"Weakling."

"I'm positive I didn't hear that right."

"Fine, here's your stinking bear, now get out of here already!"

"Heero man, Have you lost it or something?"

"Hn."

"Why a teddy bear?"

"Do you know what happens when he gives Relena a teddy bear?"

"no..."

"..."

"He get haooy, and lots of it, believe me, I had to stand guard last valentine's day."

At that, the two men threatened with banishment returned to the shooting gallery to valiantly win for their wives a teddy bear.

"I didn't know Quatre could run that fast."

"Motivation makes all the difference."

That night:

"So what did you think of your first birthday party?"

"It was torture."

"And how, exactly, did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"One of your guards had a video camera and recording Wufei's failure to dunk a clown, complete with taunts. Duo and Quatre were chased out of the shooting gallery and threatened with bodily harm if they ever returned. And Midii is forcing Trowa to go out for a 'nice dinner' with the bearded lady and other assorted company."

"While I admit that's all pretty bad, it doesn't explain why it was torture for you."

"That's because I had to watch you wearing that dress all day without being able to do anything."

"Really, and just what would you like to do?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Say what?"

"Anything that could be labeled 'corny.'"

"And what if I said it?"

"It would ruin the mood."

"Oh, then forget it and begin operation: Yuy's first child."

"Mission, Accepted."

end

Thanks for reading.


End file.
